


I'll Protect You

by Da_Weirdo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Basically Full Metal time period settings, Blacksmith!Killua, Explorer!Gon, Freeform AU, Friends to Lovers, Hunters are basically the same just without powers, M/M, Old town shit, but then really fluffy shit, some sad angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Weirdo/pseuds/Da_Weirdo
Summary: Killua, after abandoning his home at the age of 12, became a Black Smith in a small town millions of miles away.Now 17 and living life, the pale male felt he was content with his plan to stay as a Black Smith. But as he was working a late night, some strange boy walked in and flipped his whole world upside down just by his smile.He was sent by kurapika, for reasons unknown. Who could have know that a boy could change someone so much?Gon was the light, Killua soon found out.Killua would do anything to protect that light.





	1. Chapter 1

                Killua was only 5 when he became aware of how awful habits could be. He could feel the twitch of his fingers when people mentioned blood and the tightening of his throat at the scent of it. He was born to be a murderer, bread to be perfect at his job. If only he hadn’t been born with his stubborn personality as well. His parents would have succeeded.

He didn’t want to kill, so, he simply quit. He up and ran away at the age of 12 with the resolve he could choose his own path, not have one planned out for him.

Exasperating a sigh, Killua shoved his chin into the palm of his hand, eyeing a new blade he held with his other. It was a Needlepoint, the blade flat, sharp and bare of a handle yet. He couldn’t decide how he felt over this new blade, the tip held between his pointer finger and thumb.

It could be considered an Anelace blade with each side sharpened exceptionally, but Killua was unhappy with the short length. He glared at the stamp of his signature, had it been melted into the middle of the blade. Looking over to the left, he marked off one of the final request blades he was to make.

Three years of running had lead him here, a small town millions of miles away from his home; from where most of his worst habits were born and forced to stay. Here, he drove himself into creating blades, making them day in and day out for nearly two years now, selling them to whom he finds worth. These were his new habits, the habits he took pride in, even when his hands were burned, scared and leathered.

It was a comfortable plan, staying here, not talking to many people, and ticking off the people he did talk to. He always had the idea to follow that plan. He believed it’d be the best he’d manage to get considering the hell that was his childhood.

His shop was known from town to town, and he’d have people come in more often than not, asking for custom blades to suit their needs. Some people came up with witty things, things that got Killua excited to make. Things that could kill people with the flick of the wrist. Other people came in and requested stuff as dull as Spey Blades. Killua despised such blades. He found they served little use and couldn’t cut even a fine hair off a child’s head.

His next request make was for a custom blade, one the customer sat with him and sketched out over many hours. Killua pointed out flaws, things he didn’t think would work well, and how to improve the idea. He liked the blade in the end, finding it to be of use to someone whom may travel or work in darker areas. He should start that one soon, he thought sourly.

He hadn’t much service today, meaning he got most of the requested blades marked off and just in need of handles. He’d finish that tomorrow, he decided and begun to shift all his work supplies off the desk.

By time the shops door finally opened, the sun was drowning behind the horizon, a beautiful orange blanketing the sky. The guy who stepped in was no one Killua had seen before.

He would’ve remembered such bright and determined eyes.

His skin was kissed a soft tan and his cheeks were dusted a gentle red from the cold outside. His fists were balled and his smile- oh _his smile._ It was emitting warmth and courage, causing Killua to feel nearly blinded despite the sun almost gone now. This kid was the light.

The emerald eyed male bounced forward, eyes never leaving Killua’s shell-shocked ones.

Killua watched as the male placed his hands on the edges of his desk, leaning down so he was level with blue eyes.

“Hi! I’m Gon!” He bellowed, offering the most sincere grin Killua had been graced to witness.

Catching himself staring, Killua straightened his back in the chair and swallowed the lump in his throat, giving a small “Yo,” as a reply.

Rocking on his heels and looking around, Gon let out a satisfied hum, eyes’ locking back on Killua’s avoiding ones. “Kurapika told me to come here! He said you are the best Black Smith around.”

Killua scolded at the desk and wished his cheeks would cease to betray his feelings. “Stupid Kurapika, saying such embarrassing things. “ He hissed and exhaled, forcing his eyes to reach Gon’s.

“Kurapika is a bit exaggerate, but I am a Black Smith. Do you have a blade in mind?” _Take care of business_ , Killua told himself. _Think business,_ _not_ how bright his eyes are, _not_ how he carries the scent of an unknown forest. _Focus on business dammit._

“Oh, I’m not interested in a blade, though all of these look really cool! Kurapika told me to come here to get you out of your work place,” Gon said, forging innocence.

Killua felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “Why, that little-“

“Kurapika also said you were really stubborn and lonely.” Gon chirped.

The blue eyed male growled and stood up, flicking the tan male’s forehead. “I am not! Kurapika just doesn’t know when to mind his own business!” he snapped, his heart skipping a beat as Gon whined and nursed the spot. Killua crossed his arms and swallowed the sorry that so desperately wanted to escape. “Kurapika is an antisocial nerd anyways. How’d you manage to get him to talk to you?”

Gon paused his sulking and looked up, eyes pure. “He seemed fond of you. How did _you_ get him to talk to _you?”_

Killua gaped at the boy, caught in confusion for a mere moment before snapping himself back.

“I didn’t,” He begun and rocked back in forth in his seat, feet pressing against a leg of his desk.

“Like I said, Kurapika is stupid. The guy came up in here, asked a bunch of questions about whomever the hell, and then left. Who the hell does that?” The pale male shouted and crossed his arms. “Then the sucker had enough decency to _come back_ the next day and tell me that I looked like an old man breaking my back because I sat over my desk too much!”

Gon blinked a few times before stifling a snicker, earning a fuming Killua to go off even more.

“And now this- this _shit_ has the decency to send someone I don’t even know to save me from my oh-holy despair of a work place! Who does Kurapika think he is? My mother? My therapist?”

Gon looked ready to interrupt but Killua was on a damn roll, as if he was going to let up now.

“He wouldn’t even leave my shop after insulting me in such a way. He just sat beside me and read his damn book! The bastard would act like a peanut gallery, commenting when I sat at my desk too long and would _“inform”_ me how unhealthy it was!” Killua snarled and turned his flashing eyes to Gon.

“I don’t know why the ass was so fond of me; he was the one that instigated everything. He honestly just pissed me off.” He finished and watched as Gon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“But he doesn’t, not really. You enjoyed his company,” Gon _stated_ slowly _,_ not asking a question. He didn’t even pause, sweeping on despite the twitch of the Black Smith’s face. “Because if he really had made you angry, you could’ve just told him to leave. Kurapika said you never once told him to get out. Kurapika said you even talked to him some, showing him some blades. So, he didn’t really make you angry.” Gon now stood straight, grinning while placing a fist on either hip.

Killua hated himself for staring a bit too intently.

“My Aunt Mito always said to see what makes people angry! She said that was the best way to understand people and get to know them! Kurapika, I think, had just embarrassed you a little, judging by the way you’re talking.” Gon said easily, now leaning back against the desk. “I think Kurapika saw you looking lonely and decided to try and do something to help.”

Killua sighed and crashed back into his chair, the front legs lifted off the floor. “I’m not lonely. Plus, no offence to your life choices or whatever, but why did you come? Why didn’t you say no and just go wherever you were going?” He questioned and dropped his head to the side in confusion. “Not many people would drop what they’re doing to go see someone they don’t even know.” Killua thought for a second before shaking his head. “No, scratch that. Almost _no one_ would do that.”

Gon hummed and took a moment to think over his answer. “Well, I’m just looking for my dad. I’ve only got one clue so far about where he might be. Kurapika actually helped me when some mean guys tried to take my bag.-“

“You sound like a damsel in distress, saved by a knight in shining armor.” Killua deadpanned.

Gon stuck his tongue out and continued on with his story.

“Kurapika said some things to them and they up and ran away. That’s when I found out he was a Hunter too. I offered to buy him lunch but he refused rather flatly. I was upset,” Gon whined and then corrected his own behavior. “But I followed him around until he caved, and that’s when we began to get along. I’m not exactly sure how you came into the conversation; I think it was when we were talking about the Hunter Exam. Kurapika said you quit at the very end. That’s around when he started telling me about you and asked if I would do him a favor.”

Blue eyes blinked multiple times at bright golden ones. He never told Kurapika about the Hunter Exam. How did he know?

“That was many years ago, when I was 12. I quit for personal reasons. The whole thing was just a game anyways.” He shrugged and finally opted to stand, pulling off the gloves that felt like a second skin. “I’ve been here since and I’m content with it.” Which, in Killua’s defense, was not technically a lie.

As expected, Gon lifted his right hand and pointed a finger up, looking ready to give some more hearty and unasked for advice. “My Aunt Mito always said that being content and being happy are two completely different things!”

“Your Aunt Mito says a lot of things.” Killua sighed and pulled off his protective goggles, his clothes tattered and odd. His style was unusual, his shirt a tight turtle neck that bunched slightly at his waist, Gon noticed. He wore shorts, despite the nipping breeze outside, and his hair seemed like the worst bed-head ever. Gon tried not to laugh, but a snicker slipped, and of course the albino boy caught it without missing a beat. As quick as a flash, the Black Smith was around the counter and shoving his finger into Gon’s cheek, asking rather loudly if he wanted to fight.

Gon didn’t want to fight.

So Gon pouted silently and watched as Mr.Tough Guy backed off, huffing as though he wasn’t fighting off a smile. Gon was amusing to him, despite how much he tried to stay pissed off.

“Anyways, its already-“ A pause as Killua looked at his watch. “2245, don’t you think you should be heading back to your inn or where ever? This town closes its doors at 2300.”

Gon’s mouth formed a wide “o” shape as if realization had just hit him hard. Then his face fell behind a shadow, his right hand going to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. “I don’t have enough money for an Inn.” He said slowly, as if afraid the Black Smith’s reaction.

Which he had a right to be.

Killua gritted his teeth and had to mentally relax so he wouldn’t _murder_ this kid. He would never do such a thing, not to someone as bright as him, but he felt the exaggeration was needed. Slowly blowing the air out, he closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I understand that problem. You can stay here. I have an extra cott.” He said with little thought.

Maybe it was pity, or a understanding. Whatever it was, Killua couldn’t take it back now.

Gon seemed taken aback, but took the offer gleefully, jogging around to throw his open palm out to the Black Smith. “My name is Gon! Gon Freecss!” he greeted once again, as if he hadn’t already introduced himself.

Slowly, Killua reached out and grasped Gon’s rather soft hands, this time giving his name. “Killua. Killua Zoldyck.”

Getting a firm shake, Gon retracted his hand and looked around the shop again. “Hey, Killua? How old are you?”

The pale boy dragged his hands into his pockets and turned on his heel, heading towards the back. He couldn’t afford this shop and a home, so he decided to mash them into one, using the large store room as a bed room. It worked well. “17, why.” He answered and propped open the door, flicking on the lights. They flashed twice before finally illumination the bland room.

“Augh! You’re older than me?” Gon whined while following without hesitation and Killua swung wide eyes over his shoulders.

“You’re 16?” He snapped and wondered to the closet, tossing the rolled cott at the _younger_ male. Why did he feel like he won something? Age wasn’t a competition dammit.

Next, Killua begun to kick around some things, making some space on the floor for the boy. Gon was talking animatedly about his traveling, about how his father had left him at such a young age. Killua refrained from replying, deciding to use this time to try and figure out Gon’s motive. He never got a straight answer out of Gon as to why he came here.

To do a favor is one thing, but coming all the way here to meet someone he had no clue about, there had to be more.

But even as Killua tried to read a negative motive, he couldn’t. He couldn’t even think of one. The guy seemed too much of an airhead to really make any plans, let alone be a threat.

Just what had Kurapika sent him? And for what purpose?

Killua was trained as an assassin, born to murder. Trained to read people just by the sound of their voice. Yet, all he got from Gon was the innocent vibe of a 5th grader who wore tucked in shirts to every class and passed with flying colors.

Glancing around, Killua tried his best to locate his extra pillow but soon gave up at the idea that, it too, had been swallowed by the mess that was his room.

“Yo, Gon.” Killua interrupted, “You can use my pillow. Lay the cott there.” He said and helped the boy get ready for the night. Only once Gon was settled with Killua’s pillow and extra blanket, did the blue eyed male allow himself to rid of the lights and lay down.

“Hey, Killua? Thank you.” Spoke the soft voice though the darkness.

Killua allowed his body to go at ease, having no idea how to extricate himself from the situation. But the thankful and sincere tone was appreciated. “Stop saying embarrassing things,” He mumbled and turned onto his side, his arm acting as pillow. “And get some sleep. People come into the shop rather early.”

Gon complied rather easily and was out within a matter of minutes, leaving the older male to mule over his thoughts. He was usually very militant over who he let stay over. He was obsessed with closing all openings for him to get hurt, rather mentally or physically, that didn’t matter. Killua squinted into the darkness, focusing on the slow rhythm of Gon’s breathing.

“You’re interesting.” Killua says before closing his eyes. “Absolutely fascinating.”

It wasn’t long after that Killua slept, a smile gently tugging the edges of his pursed lips.

* * *

 

          The morning light leaking through the small window above the bed caused the stoic white haired male to squint open his eyes reluctantly. It was early still, the sun just peeking over the horizon, and Killua wanted nothing more but to drag his blanket over his eyes and fall under slumber’s trap once again. But, alas, the sun was persistent even under the safety of his covers.

He laid still for a second, heart picking up pace at the sound of slow breathing just to the right of his bed. It wasn’t even a second later when his mind flooded with memories of the boy on whom seemed to carry the light with him.

With little to no noise being emitted, Killua leaned over the edge of the bed and looked at the figure below him. Gon slept soundly, wrapped multiple times in the borrowed blanket. The pillow, which had a small slobber stain on it from Gon, had been thrown aside as well, out of reach.

Killua allowed a small smile to grace his lips before deciding he needed to get up and begin his work day. Gon would be allowed to rest all he cared to in the meantime.

Pushing up, Killua changed quickly and exited the room, moving slowly to crack the door behind himself with as little noise as he could manage.

But just as he was ready to step away, Gon shifted and sat up lazily, scratching his eyes before letting out a small, yet sheepish call of “Killua?” The sound of his own name, said through such a tired and scratchy tone, caused blood to rush to his cheeks and waist. No one should ever be allowed to say his name in such a way, on accident or not.

But Killua refused to give into the small voice in the back of his head, the one demanding why some stranger had such an effect on him, and poked open the door again.

“Morning.” He said, surprising his own self at how soft his tone was to even his own ears. Thankfully, Gon was too tired to notice.

“M’rnin’” He grumbled while rubbing his large amber eyes again, this time rather furiously. Killua swallowed and couldn’t help but stare like a heart struck teenager.

 _How can someone manage to be so adorable and yet sexy?_ His mind screamed as the morning sun made its way on tan skin, giving it a warm glow. His eyes- oh jeez, they were shining brighter than any star Killua had seen.  

“Killua? Are you okay? Your cheeks are really red,” Gon asked, concern lacing his light tone. He got up slowly and dropped the blanket on the cott, socked feet softly padding on the floor as the bright boy made his way across the mess. “Killua?” He repeated, voice clear and worried.

Killua felt a shiver run up his spine and he exhaled, pressing his hip against the doorframe. “You worried ‘bout me, hmm?” He purred, glad to feel some of his dominance come back. Gon also felt this, but his feet didn’t hesitate to continue towards Killua.

“Well, yeah,” Gon said as if Killua was the stupid one for thinking Gon wouldn’t worry. Soft hands grasped his pale shoulders, and suddenly Killua was being tugged forward, a warm sensation on his forehead.

Gon was on his toes, pressing his forehead on Killua’s while the usually cheeky teenager fumed with embarrassment. Their noses were almost touching, and Killua could feel the heated breath slipping between Gon’s parted lips and onto his own. He was _so fucking close_ and his stomach wouldn’t stop twisting with _excitement_. In an all too soon and swift movement, Gon pulled away with furrowed brows, but his hands never left Killua’s shoulders. “You _do_ feel a bit warm.”

“Gon? What the hell was that?” Killua nearly stuttered and cleared his throat to gather himself once again.

And just like that, Gon’s serious gaze softened and became sheepish, removing a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Ah- oh! My Aunt Mito used to do that to me when I felt sick! She said it was the best way to tell someone’s temperature.” He explained. Then offering a beaming smile, Gon sought out Killua’s eyes and locked on them with no difficulty. “She was always right when saying I was coming down with something. So I figured maybe I could try and help by seeing if you were getting sick!”

Killua looked at Gon, searching his eyes and finding nothing but pure innocence.

_Gon…_

Gon was the light in the dark; the sun’s master. His words were always honest, and he seemed to do everything on a whim but all with good intentions. Killua would be lying if he said that he still believed there were people like that in their world.

And yet, here stood Gon, proving him wrong.

“Yeah, I do feel a bit warm,” Killua mumbled and rubbed a hand across his face. Gon’s eyes instantly betrayed how worried he was.

 _I’m a stranger,_ Killua wanted to scream. _Why do you treat me the way you do? Care for me despite not knowing me?_

 _Why do you let him?_ A tiny voice in his head asked.

Killua waved his hands, trying to calm Gon the best he could. “Its okay, Gon,” He promised and gently laid his hands on Gon’s arms. The younger male had yet to remove his hands for good from Killua’s shoulders.

Gon didn’t look assured, though his features did soften at the touch.

“Seriously…” Killua tried and offered a smile. “Listen, I’ll work and you can watch over me okay? If I do really get sick, then I’ll shut the shop for the rest of the day.”

He usually wouldn’t do that. He’s been sick before but always pushed through it. Why should he change it now? Why was he changing it now? For Gon?

 _Probably_.

“Hmm, I guess that’s fair!” Gon said and laughed openly. His fingers gave a gentle squeeze before his hands released Killua’s shoulders, Killua reluctantly unlatching his fingers from Gon’s arms. “Hey, can you show me some of your work, maybe?” The male suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Killua blinked a few times before turning and motioning Gon forward with a flick of his hand. “Yeah. I’ve got to make some handles today as well. You can help me decide which ones for which blades if you want. ‘S kinda fun to try different things.”

Gon was smiling again, beaming rather, and nodding his head enthusiastically. “Mhm! That sounds like fun!” he cheered. “And then can you show me how you make the blades?”

Killua was smiling now, eyes always glancing over his shoulder at the other. Casually, he tossed both hands out to the side and shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I’ve got a request blade I need to start anyways.”

* * *

 

                The day carried out, the sun rising to it’s peek before beginning to fall and drown behind the horizon all over again. But this time, Killua wasn’t caught in solitude, but rather he was laughing and enjoying himself. Even while talking Gon through how the handles were made and buffed out, he managed to finish nearly all his orders.

The store was quiet all day, only having about 2 people come in, one buying a blade right off his shelf while the other put in an order for a simple bowed knife. Killua liked easy days such as these, little interaction with people usually keeping him happy. But now, he didn’t know how he survived without someone his age there to mess around with. It was nice to act his age.

Gon was amazed by all the neat little things Killua could do, to say the least. The boy was trembling with excitement and always blabbering out questions, which Killua answered without an edge to his tone like there usually was, no matter how random. Gon’s eyes were lit up through the whole day, even when demanding to check if Killua’s temperature had cooled down. Of course Killua was still caught off guard every time and the heat always returned back to his face at the mere touch of Gon, so the tan male was worried a lot of the time that he really was sick.

Over the rather short hours, Killua found out quite a lot about Gon, all being things Gon randomly blurted out. The kid was mostly an open book. Only when Killua had asked where the large scar on Gon’s right arm did the male falter and change the subject. Killua decided to not press that as long as Gon’s smile was preserved.

Killua, surprisingly, was also an open book, sharing small details of his life, his obsession with choco-robots, and his hatred for milk. He avoided talking about most of his family, minus his sister, but even then, the details were small. But Gon never pressed to know more, instead choosing to ask simple questions like what his favorite color was.

When the clock hit 2200, Killua realized that Gon would most likely need to stay the night again, though he found no problem in such situation. His company was up most appreciated to Killua.

“Killua! Have you ever burned your hands doing this?” Gon nearly shouted, caught up with his excitement. The white haired male paused and looked down at his gloved hands. Putting down his burning rod, he nodded his head.

“Yeah, a lot actually. Especially when I first started. This isn’t exactly easy work.” He spoke, giving himself a mental pat on the back for staying humble. “My hands have seen better days.”

Gon glanced down at the gloves that Killua wore, mouth slightly left agape as wonders filled his mind to the brim. “Hey, why did you become a Black Smith?” He then suddenly questioned, catching Killua off guard.

Killua glanced to the side, a small yet sad smile gracing his lips despite the hypothetical blow he felt in his gut. Agony raked his features, causing Gon to immediately panic and topple towards his friend. He reached out and grasped Killua’s shoulder, only to have the male flinch in response, as if he’d been too caught up in his own thoughts.

Gon didn’t draw away though, instead the boy opted to step closer and squeeze in front of Killua, the burning rod just behind him, eyes full of concern. “Killua, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer.” He bellowed.

Peeking up, Killua found himself relaxing into the touch and he allowed for Gon to reach for his hands, watching as he pulled the gloves off. “I can make us some diner, as payment for letting me stay and all. I can tell you about my home too! I don’t think I told you all that much about it!”

But he had. He had spoken loudly over their break about his home, Whale Island, and how nice the people were.

“Gon, its okay.” Killua assured and let Gon remove the bandages that covered his hand and fingers. The tan male worked silently, choosing to let Killua speak.

“My family isn’t really the best,” He started. “Me and my other siblings were all raised as murders since we were born. I suppose assassins would be a nicer word,” Killua laughed and watched as Gon nursed his scared hand. He hadn’t burned his hands in some time, so the skin was healing, but the traces still lingered without fault. “I didn’t like that. Y’know? I’m my own person dammit. I didn’t want to live in that boring ass house where I got yelled at all the time and praised for killing someone.”

Gon nodded and gently switched to the other hand, shifting so he could remove the bandages off that one as well.

“My mother- oh jeez she was a kick. She sent my brother after me. And one time, when I did go back, after quitting the Hunter Exam, she just yelled and yelled and then nursed me like a lost puppy! Can you believe that? All because I was such a promising heir to their business.” Killua snorted before letting out a tired sigh. “My father told me I could leave though, and so I did without hesitation. That’s when I met Bisky. She was an old hag, but she took care of me and taught me about being a Black Smith. I stayed with her for only a couple of months before I wanted to move on. She stayed behind. She was a Hunter, like you. She specialized in the Black Smith category.”

“She sounds cool!” Gon chirped in and finished removing the wrap. He then went to pull off his bag but hit the melting rod, causing it to roll off the platform and graze Gon’s leg before clanking to the floor.

The usually beaming boy grimaced and let out a small whine that consisted at least 30 “ow”’s. Killua clicked his tongue and kicked the rod aside, backing up so Gon could move forward. The rod was still heated, but it’d cooled enough to not cause the skin to scrounge that badly.

“Idiot,” Killua snapped and flicked his head, getting more whines from the male. He stood slowly and gladly took Killua’s offer to be a crutch to the desk chair, walking with lymph. Once seated, the Black Smith got down and studied the wound, moving to open some drawers for cleaning supplies. “I can’t believe you just burned yourself because you were too damn stubborn to move-“ He grumbled and glared at the bashful male.

“I’m sorry!” Gon shouted and leaned forward in his seat. “I just was really listening to your story and didn’t pay attention, and then I felt a burn- and-“ he tried to fit all of his thoughts into his sentences but it wasn’t working. Killua simply sighed and begun to clean the wound.

“Can you- uh, keep going? On with the story? Only if you want though!” Gon asked eagerly, his words speeding up.

So Killua did, hoping that it’d distract Gon from the pain he knew the male was feeling.

“I was telling you about Bisky, right?”

A nod.

“Well, after I left her, I traveled for about two years. Came across some pretty stupid people too. A few even tried to poison me. Luckily, they didn’t know my background so they hadn’t a way to know that poisons were meaningless when used on me.” He spoke, confidence lacing his tone before reaching for bandages. “I went around, doing bets and fights for money until I came across this town. This place was pretty cheap, I’m not exactly sure why, but I bought it and slowly begun my own business as a Black Smith. That was about 2 years ago, when I had just turned 15. A Black Smith isn’t really what I wanted to do, but it was something I _could_ do. So I stuck with it. That’s why I became a Black Smith.” He finished and looked up at Gon, awaiting a response of some sort.

As always, Gon was this look of innocence plastered on his face, only this time, he seemed to be contemplating his thought before speaking. That caused Killua to tense slightly.

“If being a Black Smith isn’t what you wanted to do, then what was?”

This time, Killua was the one to mule over his thoughts, but no straight answer came to mind. “I don’t know, to be honest. I just didn’t want to be a murderer.”

Chewing his bottom lip, Gon looked around for what seemed hours. Killua was watching the male with unwavering eyes, unable to stop himself from staring. He wasn’t disgusted, nor did he seem to have any disbelief in Killua’s story. For all Gon knew, Killua could be planning to kill him in his sleep, yet he still trusted every word the Black Smith said without hesitation.

“Why don’t you come with me then?” Gon grinned, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair while locking those _beautiful_ golden eyes on Killua’s clean blue ones.

“Hahh?”

“You can travel with me, while I search for my dad! We can explore the world and such! I _am_ in the Explorer category, soo. That way you can find out what you want to do and be happy Killua!” Gon exclaimed.

The older male was at a loss of words, gaping like a fish at this boy, this light, before him. He wanted Killua to go with him? To travel and to see the world bits by pieces? Killua couldn’t stop the wide, toothy grin that split on his face.

“Sure Gon,” He answered and stood, the wound now wrapped. “But only after you heal and I find someone to watch over the shop.” He then added, tone daring for him to try and rebound.

Gon didn’t, taking the charges for his lack of attention to his surroundings. He was clumsy; Killua knew that much from when he first spotted the air head. So having Killua by his side would help.

“Let me wrap your hands then,” Gon suddenly spoke up, as if urgent.

Killua clicked his tongue and exhaled slowly, supposing he could allow Gon to finish what he started.

“Fine,” He complied and watched as Gon gazed at him with nothing but warmth in his eyes.

“I’ll close the shop early as well. We can eat some junk food until we pass out.” Killua then added after thinking for a few minutes. Gon was pleased with the idea, his shoulders rising and his lips trembling with excitement. Inhaling, the tan male leaned forward and bowed deeply in his seat.

“Thank you Killua!” He all but screeched, eyes closed as he awaited reaction.

Instead of hitting Gon as he usually would, he instead exhaled and leaned forward, resting his head upon his friend’s. “Stupid” He whispered and snickered at Gon’s slight gasp of offence.” Thanks for coming, and staying.” He mumbled.

* * *

 

            Time was a simple yet complicated thing. People judged maturity on time, determining that the older you were, the wiser you were. People also judged one’s mere seconds left with time, watching as a loved one’s breathing became labored until stopped. Time could bring tears; rather happy or burdened all depended on the situations on hand. Some people even believed that you could only ever know someone well through lots of time and interment moments. Others believed that time was just a number restricting you from moving forward.

Killua felt like the last one hit the money. Time was never a thing for him at his old home had been trained day and night, and here, it only measured how long he worked and slept, neither of those numbers ever being the same.

Killua had only spent a week with Gon, but if felt like years. The time was something more, something that Killua couldn’t explain through simple words. But he was happy. Happy that Gon had come, happy that Gon had stayed, and happy that Gon didn’t view him in bad ways as everyone else did. It seemed everyone had an opinion of him before even talking to him, not that his attitude helped.

“Killua!” The tan male shouted from the back room, causing the albino to cringe as he worked with a customer.

“Dammit, Gon!” He yelled and rubbed his temple, a small smile betraying his annoyed tone. “I’m working here; you find the damn choco-robots yourself!”

His friend was then laughing loudly, a sharp crash following. Killua sighed and chuckled under his breath, moving to look back at the knife in his hand.

“Sounds like ya got your hands full.” The old timer said with a knowing grin. Killua blushed and glanced at his customer before back at the bedroom.

“That’s putting it lightly,” The blue eyed male decided to say, eyes softening as said troublemaker looked out the room innocently. Idiot. Choosing to finish the payment quickly so he could stop Gon from breaking more things than he had already, Killua turned and leaned on the counter, smirking. “Alright old man. Since this shop is closing down and I’m in a good mood, I’ll cut you a deal,” He spoke, eyes looking up into the old timers.

And not even five minutes later, Killua was wishing the customer a good night and locking the shop doors, the money tucked messily in his pocket. The guy got a steal on the blade, but Killua was feeling rather generous lately.

Damn Gon was going to be the downfall of his tough-guy-act he had going around. That old man was probably going to tell all the children stories of how the Poker-faced Black Smith was smiling at someone whom most likely had just broken something.

_Speaking of which. . ._

“Freecss!” He yelled and jogged to the room, crossing his arms at the even _bigger_ mess. Killua didn’t even know he had all this shit!

“Killua, hi!” Gon waved, sitting atop a massive pile of clothes and chewing on a new box of chocolate. “I found them!” He added and shook the box as if to add emphasis.

Gon then stumbled off the mass of clothes, nearly falling on his face in the process, before stumbling to Killua and holding out the box. Budge grudgingly, the Black Smith reached into the box and grabbed a handful of the sweets, tossing them past his lips.

A tugging sensation gripped Killua’s throat as Gon beamed at him, drowning in the borrow sweatshirt. Gon, by no means, was lanky like Killua, but he was a lot shorter. Killua had a good 4 or 5 inches on the younger male, so the sweatshirt, being bought at a size bigger than Killua, was hysteric when Gon nearly was overtaken by the cloth. Of course it had looked good on him, his toned legs peeking from the borrowed sweatshirt and his collarbone just visible.

“How about we start packing soon?” Gon suggested through a mouthful. His leg was healed, a scar forming now, much to Killua’s displeasure.

Just as Killua was about to answer, something twisted in his gut, causing the albino to cease talking and clamp his lips tight. Brilliant blue eyes narrowing, he turned and glanced over his shoulder, the once glint in those eyes dying out and going blank.

At this point, Gon was stiff as well, looking at Killua worriedly. He too must’ve picked up on the unwelcomed presence outside the work’s front door.

Pursing his lips, Killua slowly looked at his friend and spoke no louder than a whisper. “Stay in here,” he ordered. “I’ll take care of this,”

Gon bit his lip and shook his head, lips parted as he went to argue, but Killua shook his head, hushing Gon.

“They won’t attack me. Won’t be able to touch me. This has happened plenty of times before, okay?” It was a lie. This had never happened in this town.

“Let me take care of it. You can start choosing some clothes for me to take.”

Finally, Gon caved and sulked as he worked through the clothes.

Stashing a few blades in his pockets and belt, Killua moved out their room and towards the front door, being greeted by an older man once he’d opened the door. His smile was calm, eyes small and wise, like a grandparent viewed by their grandchildren.

“Pleasure to meet you,” He spoke with a clear tone while Killua took a few steps from the shop, closing the door behind himself tightly.

The teen nearly dipped his head in greeting.

The strangers smile may have seemed innocent to the eye, but Killua could feel the darkness plagued behind those chocolate eyes. He had ill intentions for someone, but whom was the mystery.

“I see. You’ve already caught on. Quick one, ain’t ya?” Chuckled the unwelcomed guest. “Well, then I suppose I’ll get down to it. It’s best you refrain from drawing those blades if you want your friend to keep living.”

Twisted.

That was the word; the one that explained the expression the man’s face faded to. His grin was merciless, eyes dead like fish’s as he stared down Killua.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the pale teen took a balanced stance, eyes dulling dangerously.

“Touch him, and I’ll ensure that your death is one full of pain and suffering. I won’t hesitate to _destroy_ you,” He hissed.

Crackling, the man drew forth, his wicked face hidden in the shadows of the surrounding night.

“Let’s talk then,” He said, voice too smooth. Much like cough syrup slipping down your throat.

“And see if we can’t work something out. Unless you really do want him to die.”

_I’ll protect Gon. I’ll keep that light lit, no matter the cost._

_No matter the consequences._

_I’ll keep him safe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clowns. The clowns have come.  
> This is a day early than promised, but I had a huge friggin burst of inspiration!!  
> Look at the fanart!! [this made me cry its so cute](https://friendlypanda-kun.tumblr.com/image/155460862601)  
> Its thanks to this that I just couldn't stop typing.  
> This chapter is a little plain since its setting up the plot but its cute none the less!  
> Enjoy!  
> 

                Gon was anxious, his leg shaking and his eyebrows dragged so far down, he looked absolutely livid. Gon was never good when it came to waiting. In fact, he had such trouble with the task, he even sometimes found himself in some deadly situations. All because his curiosity ended up getting the better of him and he’d been stupid enough to do the exact opposite he was told.

It wasn’t as though he _tried_ to do the opposite of what he had been told, it was just that he always got this thrill at the thought of jumping into battle. The boy shuffled in annoyance and pulled on his sleeves. The black sweatshirt was drowning him, but he was content with the fabric against his skin, the iron scent mixed of fire and smoke filling his nose. It smelled like Killua, and that in its self was comforting.

It also made Gon worry for his friend, having the scent against his nose. Killua was capable of caring for himself; Gon had known that upon laying eyes on the albino. But worrying for his Black Smith friend was something the traveler couldn’t help. Shoving his face with more chocolate, the tan male shuffled to the bedroom door and slowly pulled it open, chest tight with curiosity.

Maybe if he just checked to make sure Killua was okay, then maybe his mind would go at ease.

* * *

  


               Killua grasped the knives within the depths of his pockets, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this.

“How about you rethink your chances of living,” The albino hissed and dragged his feet forward.

The old man simply laughed again.

“You’ve got heart for such a boy, do you not? Do you know his past? What he’s done? Who his father is?” The geezer whispered without skipping a beat. “We just need you to give us that boy, make him cooperate with us, and we’ll grant you anything you wish.”

 _We?_ Killua wondered and blinked a few times before dragging his feet onward once again. “Honestly, I don’t care.” He sighed, pulling the blades from his side pockets. “But I’m getting sick of the sound of your voice pretty quick, you old hag. How about I solve both our problems and kill you instead?”

Killua was a void of emptiness, the edge of his finger trailing across the edge of one of his favorite blades he’d made. He lumbered forward, feet heavy and demeanor dangerous. The old geezer took a stride forward to stand in a balanced position, a firearm being pulled from the depths of his jacket. At this, Killua sprang to action, blade aimed for a lethal blow.

“Hey! It’s you again!”

That was, until Gon’s voice echoed through the clearing, causing both males to jolt to a halt and jerk their gazes at the boy.

“Dammit, Gon! I said stay inside!” Killua groaned and made sure to hold the distance between the two.

Being the stubborn child he was, Gon shook his head and clambered down the steps despite the Black Smith’s glare of annoyance. The sleeves of Killua’s sweatshirt were rolled, boots not even on his feet. But the expression Gon wore was as innocent as ever, even maybe a little confused.

_Could he not feel the weight of the situation here?_

“You’re the guy Kurapika scared off!” Gon shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him. “You tried to steal my bag! That wasn’t nice!”

The man smirked and tilted his head. “I wasn’t after the bag,” He spoke, eyes flashing while a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Gon’s gaze faltered in confusion.

“I see. Even after all this time, you still haven’t figured it out. Are you really Ging’s son?” He paused and looked at Gon, the barrel of the gun lazily swung around as he talked. “No matter. He’d kept himself hidden from you all your life, yet you follow any clue you get on him. Who’d want a murderer for a son, hmm?”

Killua tensed and swiped a look at Gon from the corner of his eye, flinching at the shift in his friend’s face.

“But I do know you were given permission by the chairman. So at least you can use that as an excuse right?” The old man laughed and tilted his head to the side, grinning widely as the gun aimed for Gon’s head. “Listen kid. All I need from you is to come with me and my friends. We’ll help you find your daddy; maybe even let you spend some time with him before we take care of what business we have with him. Though, not many people want to deal with a murd-“

“Shut up.” Gon snapped, fists balled.

The old man hummed and raised a brow, finger hovering over the trigger in anticipation.

A bead of sweat rolled down the edge of Killua’s face, the tension so thick that he was afraid that if he moved, all hell would break loose.

“Don’t you want to see your daddy? We need you Gon. We’ll give your worthless life some meaning and progression. We already know where your father is in fact.”

Behind him, Killua heard slow footsteps. Gon was heading towards the enemy, eyes downcast.

“Gon-“ He tried but got a gunshot echoing through his ears. The man had shot just inches from his cheek, a graze irritating the skin red.

“That’s right. Ignore him Gon. Lets go get your dad, hmm?”

But Gon looked up so intently, the man stumbled back, eyes stretching wide before attempting to calm himself. But he was too slow. Gon charged forward and gripped the gun, facing it away nearly a second too late before a shot sounded off. Next, the tan male drove his knee into the man’s gut, a reached sound emitting from his throat. He evaded the man’s space and suddenly the tables were turned, the gun thrown aside and Gon’s fist hovering over the enemy’s face.

“No thank you.” He spoke, his voice the most steady thing about the boy. “I’ll find him myself. You don’t deserve to meet him.”

Yet, the old man had the audacity to crack a smile and say, “That’s right. Finish me off like you did that Ant! Getting rid of me won’t help you! It’ll only prove my point!”

Gon’s fist tightened, body trembling with what _seemed_ to be anger at the angle Killua stood at.

Swallowing the lump gathered in his throat, Killua eased forward before laying a hand on his friend’s heaving shoulder.

“Gon, that’s enough.” He whispered and watched as golden eyes turned to him, watery with confusion and _fear_.

“I wasn’t going to kill him,” He nearly pleaded. _He was afraid of himself_ , Killua realized with sadness. What he _thought_ was anger was really _dread_ of what his own body might do without his mind’s consent.

Killua nodded and pulled Gon back behind himself, worried at the defeated glint in those usually bright eyes he’d come to love dearly. Turning sharp sky blue eyes on the man, Killua gripped his knife so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His left hand kept a tight hold on the sweatshirt Gon wore.

“He may not kill you, _but I will_. I suggest you leave,” He merely whispered, sick at the sight of the guy. Had it not been for Gon’s broken state, this man wouldn’t have lived to see another day or utter another scorning word. “Tell your little group that you’ll have to step over my dead body to get to Gon,”

And with that, Killua turned on his heel and nudged Gon into the shop, taking a second to look back at the frozen man, whom was gaping, before shutting the shop’s door.

Gon was unrolling the sleeves to the sweatshirt, absentmindedly moving to the bed room. Killua followed shortly after, chewing his bottom lip as he thought what to say.

“Gon?” He decided to call, surprised when those golden eyes flashed up, blankly staring at him as though all the things that just happened were a myth.

“Yeah Killua?” He asked and gave the pale male his full attention. Brilliant blue eyes searched shinning gold ones, Killua not able to decipher just what Gon was.

Killua forced his gaze away, focusing on the empty suitcase at the foot of his bed. ”Let’s leave tomorrow.” He spoke and could _feel_ the way Gon’s whole mood brightened.

“Kay!” Gon shouted and dived for the chocolate on the desk by the door. “Oh! Killua!” He peeped up, as if just remembering something.

Killua met those eyes, watching at the bright gold flicker to a dull brown. A shiver ran up the Black Smith’s spine. It wasn’t fear that made Killua shiver, but the words spoken to him.

“Thanks for stopping me,”

* * *

  


               Killua hated asking for favors, but as he stood over a snoring Gon, he decided he’d have to lose his pride for the sake of that boy. Plus, he might be able to find out what happened to this kid; why he had such dark eyes at the mention of an Ant. Gon wasn’t safe while staying in one place, Killua also decided. They needed to get out of here.

His bag was packed and tossed aside, Gon curled on his bed with legs dragged into the large ebony colored sweatshirt. He looked at peace, all conflict forgotten within the depths of the night.

Killua smiled gently and dragged a blanket over the slumbering male, opting to move to his work place to make the call he knew he must.

3 rings later, Killua was met with a loud, feminine hello, unable to stop the groan that left his lips.

“Well, well, well! You call me needing a favor and still manage to act like an asshole.” Bisky spits, her voice high over the receiver.

“Who said I needed a favor?” He snapped, tapping his finger on the edge of his desk as the held the landline between his shoulder and ear.

The line was quiet for a few seconds, realization hitting Killua.

“Fine- I _may_ need you to do me a small favor.” He sulked and exhaled. “Look, something came up and I’m leaving the shop. I was kinda hoping to see if you would come take care of it until it sells off.”

Bisky seemed to have to think before responding. “Fine. But on one condition. What happened to make such a stubborn guy like you finally leave that dusty old town?” she then questioned, her voice growing gentle. “Tell me that and I’ll take the earliest train to you tomorrow morning.”

Killua swallowed and looked over his shoulder towards the bedroom. Even out here he could still pick up the soft snores of his friend.

“I met an idiot,” He started, bailing all sense of pride. “Kurapika, the Black List Hunter I told you about, sent him to me actually. That was about week ago.” –though it felt a lot longer to the Black Smith. “His name is Gon, he’s a Hunter under the explorer discipline.”

Bisky cut in rather quickly at that name. “Gon? Gon Freecss?” She questioned, making haste of her words.

“That’s him.”

“That’s Ging’s son, is he not? Killua, that kid has a lot on his back.” She said, warning lacing her tone.

Killua couldn’t help but feel a bit fed up, being warned about this kid. But maybe he had it wrong. Maybe she was warning him that the boy had seen a lot rather than he may be dangerous. He decided to wait and hear her out before jumping to conclusions.

Hearing no response, Bisky swept on without trouble. “People are after him, Killua. His father’s brilliance could help people gain a lot of money. If they feel they need to use his kid against him, they will. That’s no ordinary kid either. Gon is like his father and can’t think rationally sometimes. Or he thinks too much and that’s just as bad. The chairman even chose him, only a year into being a Hunter, to accompany him in a war.” Bisky clicked her tongue and Killua heard her shuffle, it as though she was annoyed. “He was too young, I had told him. But what do I know?” she grumbled.

“And that’s where he killed someone?”

Killua swallowed at the dead silence he got as an answer. Bisky was either shocked or debating how to begin talking again.

“She was an Ant, as the chairman called her. People were doing human experiments up in the northern area, where the war was, and had created some. . . hybrids, I suppose. Each Hunter was assigned a task and part of the task was to get their enemy target to surrender. Rather by death or by voice was never specified. I guess Gon’s target refused to verbally surrender, so he took her out.

Or, at least that’s what the chairman had told me. I don’t think that’s the full truth though. Rumor has it that Gon lost someone and his target was the cause of that loss. I can’t tell you for sure though.” She finished, exhaling a long, exasperated sigh.

Killua allowed his shoulders to go slack, now holding the landline in his hand. Gon’s defeated look, full of despair and regret, flashing at the front of his mind.

“I don’t think he wanted to kill her. I think his body acted before his mind could react.” Killua said.

Bisky only sighed softly before carrying on.

“So he was sent to you by the person that came to you a few weeks back. The one asking about the Troupe Members, right? Did he ever tell you why he was sent?”

Killua shook his head despite not being able to be seen. “No. I sorta asked him and he said it was a favor for Kurapika. Kurapika had apparently told Gon that I needed to get out this town, though I don’t think that’s why he came. Because of the favor that is. Either way, he asked me to join him while searching for his dad,”

The lady on the other end of the line hummed softly against the receiver. “And just over the course of a week, this boy has you caught in his web,” she smugly sung, hitting a nerve.

Killua growled and bit his lip to keep from yelling. “Now you listen here you old hag-“

“I’m not an old hag!”

“-Im not caught in anyone’s web! I made this choice to go on my own because I’m bored. Not because I want to stay with him.” Killua said clearly and fairly loudly, despite having had paused to remember to keep his voice down.

“Have fun, Killua!” She sung and giggled. “I’ll be there at 0500.”

And then the line went dead.

Killua slammed the phone back onto the wall and rubbed his burning cheeks out of annoyance.

 _Stupid-fucking-Bisky._ He swore silently, inhaling a large breath before releasing it.

The pale male reached and pulled off the goggles that always sat atop his head, only used while in the mists of creating a blade. Setting them down on his desk, Killua felt his shoulders relax, looking at his wrapped hands.

 _Gon_. . .

Killua spun on the balls of is feet and made his way back to the bedroom, strides long and energetic. It was as though he could feel a pit of excitement growing in the bottom of his gut. It’s been two years since he’d left this town, and honestly, Killua would be lying if he said he wasn’t ecstatic to leave with someone rather than alone like he’d come.

Killua moved to the edge of the bed and gently nudged Gon over, slipping into the space left and successfully managing to steal a fair portion of the blanket Gon always seemed desperate to hog. Sleeping in the same bed was something that had occurred two nights prior when the two accidently fell asleep together while eating.

Killua chuckled as he remembered the mess the bed was in the following morning. Their bowls had been knocked off the bed and the box of chocolate they’d both been snacking on had been dumped and crushed under their bodies.

Jeez, Gon had been nothing but a robot on replay all day with how much he apologized.

“Goodnight, Gon.” Killua sighed, eyes falling shut as soon as his head made contact with his pillow.

Just minutes later, Killua was sleeping soundlessly, and Gon finally gave his wishes of a good night’s sleep.

“Sleep well, Killua.”

* * *

  


                The following morning was somewhat hectic. People, upon catching wind that Killua was leaving and selling the shop, were barging in and buying out what he had left in high hopes of some good deals.

Killua had ever officially set up store hours, seeing he’d just get up and work at the first knock of the morning. But now, as he watched Gon and Bisky help handle customers, the sapphire eyed male couldn’t help but wish he had set hours.

The clock hadn’t even struck 0400 when the first, rather _loud and obnoxious_ bang echoed through the shop, many more to follow. Gon, whom was once sleeping soundly beside the albino, shot awake, defense on. Only when he met Killua’s calm and tired eyes did the traveler relax.

Once the two decided that they could no longer ignore the catastrophic banging at the front door, they slugged out of bed. Gon didn’t make it far, flopping into the chair Killua usually sat in at his desk. It was rather unsettling, yet comforting to see the boy, whom was usually endless on energy, seem so tired. This was probably due to the fact that they probably only managed to get around 5 or so hours of sleep.

 _How frustrating,_ Killua mulled before unlocking the door and allowing the pack of men and woman in. They swarmed the shop, talking animatedly about which blade they hoped to acquire.

As usual, Killua got to work, face indifferent while dealing with the smug customers. Sadly though, Gon didn’t get to nod off in the chair as he had seemed to hope. It wasn’t even 5 minutes after opening the shop’s door did people surround him. He _was_ sitting in Killua’s known spot for work, so that fact in it’s self gave people the reason to believe the tan male was a worker under Killua or some sort.

They bombarded him with questions, pointing at blades on the walls, and got louder when the wide eyed male just gaped at them.

Then, to Killua’s surprise, Gon’s mind seemed to click into play and he stood, pushing up the sleeves to the sweatshirt. He pulled open a few drawers of the Black Smith’s desk and pulled a handmade chart of blades, had seen Killua stash it in there while working one day.

“I’ll get them what they need and send them your way!” The traveler beamed, causing the Black Smith’s chest to flutter.

And so Gon was soon out of sight, hasty people asking for all sorts of things and surrounding him as though it’d get the male to work quicker.

By time Bisky had shown up, Gon was getting a hang of which blade was what and how to get each person on their way to Killua. The two worked effectively, sending people out the shop quickly.

Killua caught Bisky’s eyes, and with a small nod, she moved beside Gon and begun to help, her sharp and daring gaze causing people to edge off a bit. Thankfully, Gon relaxed.

Eventually, the swarm died out, only about 3 men left in the shop talking about a blade Killua had refused to lower the price for. Gon and Bisky were leaning against the counter beside Killua, finally taking a breather. Gon liked people a lot, and he liked to talk, but after all that mess, he found he never wanted to help work in a shop ever again.

Blinking a couple of times, Gon leaned over and peeked at the new female. She dressed just as weird at Killua, sporting a dress that almost hurt his eyes the pink was so bright. White stockings were pulled to her knees and her hair was pulled into two large pigtails. How she managed to keep such beautiful blonde hair looking like that was a mystery Gon decided he’d never decipher.

“Are you Bisky?” He blurted and could feel excitement bubble in his gut when she nodded.

Turning to Killua, Gon grinned stupidly.

“That means we get to leave right? Right?” He shouted. Even causing the three men to look over at the noise. 

The albino grinned and pressed his cheek into his hand, elbow resting on the counter as he gazed at Gon. “As soon at these guys finish up and I help Bisky, then yes.”

Gon jumped up and exclaimed a loud cheer, racing to the back to, most likely, pull their bags out front.

“You’re rather fond of him, hmm?” Bisky spoke from beside him. Killua huffed and chose to watch the three men laugh, now holding a new blade they were stuck on rather to buy or not.

“How could I not be? I’m sure you can tell as well. The boy puts the sun to shame.” Killua spoke softly, his cheeks burning only a little bit.

“Yes. He really does seem to do that. But every light has a shadow.”

“Now listen here you old hag,” Killua snapped but paused when Bisky held up her hand.

“I know, _I_ _know_. I’m not warning you about him or telling you to stay away. I’m saying that you are really going to have to protect him. His choice to chase after his father, even after that man had the courage to leave his son, will not be easy for him or you.”

Killua’s face relaxed and his voice lacked the bite it had seconds before.

“I know that. I saw it firsthand.” He mumbled into his palm, “That being said, I still want to go. I feel like I _need_ to.”

Bisky closed her eyes and sighed softly, seeming to understand the male’s resolve.

“Killua! Killua!” Gon shouted from the room and sprung past the door, racing to the counter and gripping the wood as he stood on his tippy toes. “It’s gonna get really cold soon, so should I grab you a jacket?” he asked, words meshed together as his own excitement was too much for him to handle.

The Black Smith waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, I’ll just change before we head out. You need to get some pants that aren’t, well.” He peeked down at the green shorts that just barely stuck out below the sweatshirt. “ _that short._ ” He finished and flushed at the hushed giggles from Bisky.

“Awh. I guess that it is going to get too cold for these.” Gon deflated, looking down at his bare legs.

Killua nodded and pulled his gaze up, watching as Gon sulked childishly. “We can pick some up before we leave, okay? I know this one person who makes the best clothes.”

Golden eyes looked up at him, blinking a few times as he processed the words said to him.

He really was an airhead.

“Where do you plan to head once you guys leave?” Bisky asked, smiling at the two males as they stared at each other.

Clearing his throat and looking away, Killua spoke. “We think since there’s bound to be snow soon, we’ll head to the next town and find a place to keep sheltered till it passes. If it seems to hold off, then well travel from town to town till the threat of snow is gone.”

“And then I was thinking we could head to Whale Island! There’s a boat that’ll take us all the way there! The captain is really nice and knew my father!” Gon chirped in.

Bisky nodded and pushed off the counter, placing both hands on her hips. “Well! Then hurry up and get out of here. I’ll take care of the people left here and sell off the shop in a matter of time. I’ll mail the money to you when you find a place to settle, of course _after_ I take some labor pay.” She grinned.

Killua rolled his eyes and waved a bandaged hand at her. “Go for it. You sure you got these guys? We can stay a little longer. We’re not in a rush.”

“Oh really?” Bisky asked flatly, crossing her arms. “Take a look at your friend and tell me he isn’t going to burst if he stays here any longer.”

Brilliant blue eyes turned from the female to the male, and liked he expected, Gon was practically shaking with anticipation. He was biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling even, turning the plump muscle a pale white.

“Gon, honey, don’t do that,” Bisky laughed and patted his back.

“Oh! Sorry!” He exclaimed and bowed deeply, causing Bisky to laugh more at the childish antics Gon did.

“Gon, come on. Get your boots on.” Killua cut in, a small smile on his lips.

Nodding enthusiastically, the younger male bolted to the room once more.

“He’s something.” Bisky smiled and exhaled slowly. “I wish you luck, wherever you go.” She added, motioning Gon over after he came out with boots on. “Stay safe the both of you. If you’re ever in a bind, Killua knows my number. Don’t let his pride get the best of him either. He’s kinda too prideful for his own good,”

“Killua isn’t too prideful,” Gon countered and Killua let out a small “Ha!”

“But he _is_ stubborn.” Gon added.

“Dammit Gon!”

Bisky laughed wholeheartedly, watching the exchange as the two wrestled.

“Get out of here you two! Don’t get in trouble!” She shouted and waved them on. “Get your shit and _get_!” was her final demand before they scurried into the bedroom.

Killua changed quickly, snickering as they sent each other playful glares from across the room. Even the pillow was tossed a few times before Killua slammed it to the ground and chased Gon out the room, fully dressed in a turtleneck under his sweatshirt , shorts still worn since they were to pick up pants.

“Bye Bisky!” Gon screamed as he grabbed his bag and raced out the door, a new screech leaving his throat at the sight of Killua close behind him.

“Don’t kill him!” She called and waved goodbye as the door slammed shut.

“Killua!” Gon laughed hysterically, “I’m sorry!”

“You asshole!” Killua yelled and cut between a pack of shops, catching Gon off guard as he tackled the male to the ground. They scampered for a good 5 minutes, laughter echoing through the small town. People stared while others grinned at them. Some people even questioned if that was really the Black Smith, smiling like that.

When the two pulled apart, panting while laying on their backs, Gon was the first to speak.

“I don’t know why I was the one being attacked. You threw the pillow at me _first!_ ” He whined and scurried away when Killua shot him a playful glare.

“Because you threw it back at me!”

“It was self-defense!”

The two laughed and Killua got up, helping Gon off the ground once on his feet.

“So who is this person you were talking about?” The younger male asked, picking up his fishing pole- _had he always had that?-_ and bag.

“He’s no one special. Just a guy who came into my shop a few times. People talk a lot about his clothes and he’s traded me some nice stuff. Like that sweatshirt you’ve got on, that’s his handy work.” Killua spoke, pointing to the borrowed black sweatshirt.

Gon let out a long “Ohhh!”, wrapping his arms around himself while chuckling happily. “He really does do a good job then! This thing is so warm!”

Again Killua felt his chest constrict and his heart jump, not one, but two beats at the sight. Not trusting his voice, the boy nodded and led the way to the shop down the road.

Rev, the owner of the shop, welcomed the two boys loudly and was quick to recognize the Black Smith. Not even 10 minutes later, the two boys were dressed in some baggy pants, the ends of the legs being pulled tight by the elastic at their ankles.

“These will keep you warm all winter and cool during the summer!” Rev had promised as the two stood in front of a mirror.

Trusting his words quickly, Gon paid for both pairs of pants, much to Killua’s displeasure. The tan male had stated it was payback for allowing him to stay with the Black Smith and for leaving his shop to travel with him.

Then the two were sent on their way, leaving the town behind them as the sun rose to its peak.

“Hey, Killua! Have you ever been to any of these towns?” Gon asked while swinging his arms energetically.

The older male gave a shake of his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. “No, I haven’t. I’ve been to the towns you hit on your way to mine, but not the ones following it. I came from the south, so I had no reason to go through them.”

Gon nodded and the two walked in a comfortable silence. Throughout the walk, the boy’s surroundings changed drastically, trees surrounding them as they entered a forest. It was strange to Killua, peeking over at Gon, that even after spending all that time drenched in smoke at his forger, Gon still carried the scent of that unknown forest. Even the trees around him even seemed dull compared to the scent his friend carried.

Frowning at how weird his own thoughts sounded, Killua huffed and crossed his arms.

Small talk was shared between the two over the course of a couple of hours. Gon, as always, was the louder and energetic one while Killua walked along, bantering with his friend. By time night had fallen, the two were still caught in the forest, the town still a good few miles ahead.

“Should we stop and rest?” Gon wondered aloud and rubbed his eyes groggily. They _had_ been on a sleeping schedule for the past week, making it hard to stay up past the time they usually fell asleep. Killua too wondered rather it would be safe to stop or not.

“I feel that if we don’t stop soon, you’ll pass out from being so tired.” The albino spoke, earning and grimace from Gon.

“Are you not effected Killua?” He asked.

“This is nothing. I can stay awake for 3 days straight if I wanted to, easily. It was part of my training.”

“Ohhh! How cool!” Gon exclaimed but had to pause his cheer to yawn once again.

Killua soon realized that might’ve not been the best thing to tell Gon, seeing that the amber eyed male would most likely reject resting now that he knew Killua didn’t need sleep. That seemed like something the boy would do just so he wouldn’t feel like a burden to the Black Smith.

“But I would prefer to rest a little while. I hadn’t stayed awake like that for some time. We can get up at daybreak and get to the town by noon. That gives us time to get some food and get some supplies.”

Gon looked over at his friend and then towards the town, just barely able to be seen through the forest’s plant life. “Yeah, I guess that will work.” He mumbled and stretched his arms above his head.

“let’s find a tree to sleep in, if that’s okay with you?” Gon then added, causing Killua to make a face.

“A tree?”

“Yeah! I used to sleep in them all the time while fishing on Whale Island!”

“That sounds stupid,” Killua mumbled.

“Maybe you’re stupid!” Gon countered childishly.

The two stared at each other for moment before bursting into a loud fit of giggles.

“It’s really easy once you find your balance. The rest is just trusting your body.” Gon supplied and walked off the path they had been following. Trees of all sorts surrounded the two, but Gon was in search of an oak, known for it’s large, high up branches. Once spotting one, had he had to go deeper into the forest, Gon begun to climb, calling Killua to follow suit.

Gon, climbing like this, felt a bit home sick. He hadn’t sent his Aunt Mito a letter in nearly a year since he hadn’t really settled anywhere long enough to remember to. Guilt ate away at his insides as he remembered the last time he’d seen his family.

 _Soon, Aunt Mito._ He promised.

“Yo, Gon! How high are you going?” Killua shouted just below him.

“Oh!” Gon exclaimed and laughed sheepishly as he realized just how high he had gone. Choosing a thicker branch just a foot down, the explorer sat on the branch, a leg on either side. The wind cut through the branches a lot more than down below, the two soon found out.

Killua was pulled onto the branch, cursing at the cold. At this, Gon opened his arms and giggled, watching as realization hit Killua.

“ _No._ No Gon I am _not_ cuddling you,” Killua snapped.

Gon pouted and kept his arms up, hands out stretched to the stoic white haired male. “Oh come on Killua! We slept in the same bed! This is just like it! Plus, if you start to slip, I can hold you and keep you from falling! I am the experienced one here!” Gon said. To anyone else, it would’ve sounded like he was boasting, but Killua knew he said it out of pure earnest concern when saying he’d keep the Black Smith from falling.

“I’m only doing this so I can sleep and so you’ll shut up.” Killua mumbled and switched directions, back to his spiky haired friend. Pushing back, Killua felt arms move around his middle and drag him close, warmth being emitted from both sides.

 _Jeez, I feel like I’ll catch on fire with how badly my cheeks are burning_ , Killua sulked but leaned back into Gon none the less.

“See! Basically the same thing! Just cuddling!” Gon snickered, earning a growl from his friend.

“This is _never_ to be mentioned!” Killua demanded, but knew Gon would never keep his big mouth shut if they saw Kurapika or Bisky ever again.

Gon hummed in reply and rested his nose into the older teen’s shoulder, eyes closed.

“. . . _We’re cuddling._ ”

“ _God dammit, Gon!!”_

* * *

_  
_

_“I swear! He’s with that kid! The Zoldyck kid that ran away!”_

_The male watched as the old man frantically walked about the dark room, eyes panicked._

_“He said that he would protect that boy, even after hearing how he killed someone! It’s because he’s a murderer too! They must be together! Planning to kill more!”_

_“Oh? Don’t you think you’ve thought a little too much into this old man?” Sung the voice, causing the pacing man to freeze in his tracks._

_“I don’t know! We have to get him! We can’t get to his father any other way! We’ll have to torture him so his father will surrender! Same with the white haired one! If we get him then Gon is sure to listen to us!”_

_The tall man, perched on the window pane, crossed his legs, white pants reflecting the moon light. “Oh, you’re so loud.” He complained, flicking a Jack card between his fingers._

_These were no ordinary playing cards, oh no. They were iron knives shaped as cards, each edge sharpened to a pristine edge._

_“And you’re quite funny, thinking you’ll lay a hand on my prized possession. Funny indeed.”_

_“Sir- I didn’t mean it like that-ack-!”_

_“Alas, I don’t care what you meant. I’m done with you. I’ve no use for a broken and shattered pawn.” The man sighed and slipped gracefully off the edge. Seeming to dance across the floor, the male leaned down and plucked the card from the old man’s throat, frowning at the blood that dirtied his favorite card._

_“What a shame. I’ll have to wash it off. You should feel lucky, for I granted you a quick death.” A wicked grin spread across his face, a teardrop on one cheek, a star painted on the other. “I wish I hadn’t though. Your screaming might’ve been amusing.”_

_Exhaling dramatically, his stood and turned to the door, smiling at the woman who stood before him._

_“We have a new worker for you to see”_

_“Ah, why thank you. Send him in please,”_

_“And the mess?”_

_“See to it after I’ve finished here. I want to see how he reacts to blood my dear.” He laughed._

_“As you wish,-” She said and bowed slightly._

_“-Hisoka.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kudo! It means a lot to me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me on Tumblr! http://lattemika.tumblr.com/


End file.
